Hermanos
by Arika Yuy Uchiha
Summary: la guerra comenzo y había sido preparado para llevar a cabo cualquier misión sin problemas, estaba reaprendiendo a tener sentimientos pero no pensó que en aquel momento los tendría que enfrentar de golpe


Hola hola bueno esta es una historia que escribí hace un tiempo para un fic de mi amiga misfits llamado memorias de la guerra que es una serie de one-shot bueno lo subo como compensación por mi tardanza para actualizar ya que 1 presente mi examen profesional y no tuve tiempo de escribir 2 robaron la USB donde tenía las actualizaciones (gracias estrés había escrito cap de todos los fic en lo que esperaba mi turno para presentarme) y 3 la señorita llamada inspiración me abandono después de eso lo cual me tiene frustrada pues habían quedado muy bien bueno actualizare en cuanto pueda no desesperen no dejare ninguna historia por la mitad lo prometo mientras aquí les dejo esto

Advertencias: Spoilers del manga

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermanos

Cuando asesino a su hermano creyó haber asesino cualquier vestigio de humanidad que quedara en él, no había podido entender las emociones que manifestaba sus compañeros de equipo hacia Sasuke Uchiha aun cuando figuraba en el libro Bingo, no entendió la conexión entre las personas a medida que se relacionaban, había leído todos los libros que encontró para poder comprender pero ninguno le había dado una respuesta satisfactoria y sus preguntas solo se aumentaban cuando sus autodenominados amigos intentaban responderle, con el tiempo tal vez había aprendido un poco de todo aquello que raíz había destrozado lograba comprender al menos los sentimientos de Sakura y Naruto. La guerra era inminente la alianza shinobi era una realidad y la lucha comenzaría en cualquier momento no había momento para ponerse a pensar en cómo sería volver a tener todas esas emociones que se manifestaban a su alrededor: miedo, tristeza, ansiedad, confusión, pero también esperanza y alegría una muy rara alegría de saber que podrían proteger a las personas queridas.

Para él la espera representaba una leve calidez cada vez que imaginaba como serian las cosas una vez terminada la guerra ¿podría tener una vida normal? ¿Podría volver a experimentar cosas como la euforia o el enojo o la tristeza? Esperaba que si, por ahora solo debiera concentrarse en su misión como parte del equipo de asalto con el enemigo cerca había que estar preparado para cualquier sorpresa, aunque nada ni lo que había aprendido en raíz, ni lo que había aprendido en su estancia con el equipo Kakashi lo prepararon para ello. Frente a él como parte del enemigo estaba nada más y nada menos que su hermano... su voz se coló hasta sus oídos** - Sai… Escapa hermanito - **pronuncio mientras lo atacaba repelió el ataque por reflejo tantos años de misión lo habían ayudado logrando colocarse lejos, con trabajos podía escuchar las luchas a su alrededor pero su mirada seguía fija en él ¿Qué era eso que no lo dejaba concentrarse? ¿Cuál era la razón por la que no podía dejar de mirarlo? Entonces su mente comenzó a divagar entre los recovecos de su memoria sacando momentos que creía olvidados

Flashback

Tenían solo 5 años y por sus grandes habilidades habían sido seleccionados para pertenecer a raíz la organización más selecta de AMBU razón por la que su entrenamiento no era nada convencional siendo apartados de sus familias a tan tierna edad cosa que no sucedió con él toda su familia se encontraba allí, en realidad no era que su familia fuera numerosa pues solo constaba de dos personas, los entrenamientos eran duros al grado de que terminaban casi inconscientes del cansancio aun así él siempre encontraba tiempo para dibujar en aquel cuaderno, la única cosa no ninja que le permitieron conservar pues ni su nombre podían usar, a su lado descansaba la figura de su compañero de entrenamiento, su amigo, su hermano no tenían conciencia de que había pasado con sus padres desde que tenía memoria solo eran ellos dos, pero no importaba todo estaría bien mientras estuvieran juntos

**- ¿qué haces? - ** pronuncio la voz muy cerca de su oído

**- dibujo - ** contesto simplemente

**- ¿puedo ver? - ** volvió a preguntar la voz

**- No, aun no está terminado - ** dijo guardando aquel cuaderno en la pequeña porta shurinkes que llevaba

**- ¿pero cuando esté terminado me dejaras verlo? - ** pregunto por última vez la voz

**- claro pero tendrás que esperar un rato - ** dijo mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ahora tenían 10 años y el entrenamiento era aun más pesado los estaban preparando para mejorar sus habilidades con las armas, él jamás podría manejar esa shurinken gigante con la misma facilidad que lo hacia su hermano sin embargo era muy bueno con las espadas pronto tendrían que combatir con otros aspirantes para lograr pertenecer a raíz pero no había problema ambos lograrían superar a sus oponentes para seguir juntos

**- ¿nunca has intentado manejar tus dibujos por medio de chacra? - ** la pregunta había sido repentina salida de la nada como si estuvieran hablando de la cosa más normal

**- ¿crees que pueda hacerlo? - ** pregunto de vuelta tras un momento de duda con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

**- Seguro, tendrás que practicar mucho, pero será un arma infalible nadie esperara algo como eso - ** la sonrisa en la cara del otro chico era enorme mientras que la de Sai era iluminada por la ilusión de poder hacer lo que su hermano le decía

**- Sai… ¿el dibujo…? - ** comenzó a preguntar pero se vio interrumpido por el menor

**- No aun no está terminado aniki y no te lo mostrare hasta que lo este - ** fue su contestación a una pregunta no realizada

**- está bien - ** respondió el chico con una sonrisa **- espero poder verlo… - ** murmuro o más bien susurro para no ser oído por el menor cosa que no logro pero este no hizo ningún comentario

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaban cerca de cumplir 12 y también de culminar el entrenamiento en raíz no había sido nada fácil pero ser un shinobi en toda la extensión de la palabra no lo era, los enfrentamientos eran cada vez más salvajes y solo había dos opciones matar o morir pero seguían siendo dos seguían estando juntos nada más importaba. Desde hace unos días su hermano se comportaba raro lo veía pasear de un lado a otro cuando lo creía dormido, ya no sonreía ni intentaba convencerlo de huir de las instalaciones, no entendía ¿por qué quería hacer eso? ese era su hogar el único que habían tenido ¿por qué habrían de huir? Se convenció que no pasaba nada pronto terminaría su libro y podría mostrárselo a su hermano, pero eso nunca ocurrió aquella mañana descubrió a su hermano muerto con una de sus espadas atravesándolo para cuando entraron los examinadores tenia la espada en su mano la había tomado por reflejo sin tener real consciencia de ello

**- Mira ni siquiera fue necesario decírselo, lo ha hecho solo - ** la voz de los examinadores llegan a sus oídos como un eco no puede verlos solo lo ve a él… a su hermano tirado en ese charco de sangre

**- Bien parece que has aprobado - ** escucho decir mientras una mano se posaba en su hombro **- bienvenido a raíz - ** fue lo último que pronuncio antes de conducirlo a la salida

Fin flashback

El sonido volvió a sus oídos con claridad con poco tiempo para comprender, la explosión se hizo presente y solo pudo gritar no podría perderlo no de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo podía volver a sentir, sentía angustia una angustia que lo asfixiaba, trato de ayudarlo y en su intento el cuaderno cayo sin darse cuenta, justo en ese momento el cuerpo de la persona que más quería se reconstruía ante sus ojos, las palabras de Deidara llegaron a su cerebro junto con su escandalosa risa y una vez más pudo sentir esta vez rabia, coraje, furia, ira se dejo llevar por ese sentimiento no permitiría que lo usaran no permitiría que lo trataran como un objeto ya lo habían hecho en raíz y esta vez él lo protegería, apoyo su pincel en el cuaderno y este se abrió mostrando aquel dibujo que pudo terminar gracias a Naruto, una mirada estaba clavada en aquel dibujo sin que su dueño se percatara de ello porque al fin lograba comprender el significado del día que jamás pudo olvidar, él jamás lo asesino pero habría tenido y pareciera que el destino se empeñaba en llevar a cabo esa pelea

**- Acabemos la lucha que jamás llegamos a empezar - ** si ese era su destino y no podía huir de él lo enfrentaría con toda la dignidad posible

**- no hace falta - ** la sonrisa se asomo por el rostro del joven **- el haber podido ver tu dibujo ha liberado mi alma - ** y con el mismo gesto que Sai había conservado en su memoria comenzó a desintegrase, un gracias llego a sus oídos mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir y por tercera vez se dio cuenta de que sentía y más importante aun entendió que sentía la alegría de volver a verlo la tristeza de no poder recuperarlo y la esperanza de que podía sentir, de tal vez solo tal vez ser feliz….


End file.
